The Wizard of Oz (1939)
MLPCVTFQ's movie spoofs of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Warner Bros' 1939 film The Wizard of OZ. Cast * Dorothy Gale - Luan Loud Loud House Sharing Her With Davidchannel *Professor Marvel - The King Bionic Titan *Doorman - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Ferb *Cabbie - Don Andres Quest *Guard - Killian in Disguise *The Wizard Bad - Denzel Crocker Fairly OddParents *The Wizard Good - Mathias Bones Luke *Hunk - Garrison Payne to the Wayne *The Scarecrow - Sam-I-Am Eggs and Ham [2019] *Zeke - Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs Sharing Him With Davidchannel *The Cowardly Lion - Eduardo Home for Imaginary Friends *Hickory - Samurai Jack *The Tin Man - Rodney Copperbottom Robots *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Lapis Lazuli Universe *Miss Almira Gulch - Ms. Grunion Peabody and Sherman *The Wicked Witch of the West - Queen Vexus Life as a Teenage Robot *Toto - Charles Loud House *Uncle Henry - Pop-Pop [ Loud House *Aunt Em - Ms. Myrtle Loud House *Nikko the Flying Monkey - Vladimir Life as a Teenage Robot *The Flying Monkeys - Mice Life as a Teenage Robot *The Munchkins - People of Jolly Wood 7D *The People of Emerald City - Weird People Powerpuff Girls [2016] Scenes; # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 1 - Opening Credits # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 2 - Luan Meets Family/''Somewhere Over the Rainbow'' # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 3 - Ms. Grunion Takes Charles Away # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 4 - Luan Meets The King # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 5 - It's a Twister # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 6 - Luan Meets Lapis Lazuli # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 7 - Ding Dong Dog The Agent is Dead # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 8 - Luan Meets Queen Vexus # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 9 - Follow The Yellow Brick Road # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 10 - Luan Meets Sam-I-Am [If I Only Had a Brain] # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 11 - Luan Meets Rodney [If I Only Had a Heart] # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 12 - Luan Meets Eduardo [If I Only Had The Nerve] # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 13 - Queen Vexus/Luan Goes To Emerald City # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 14 - Bell Out Of Order/''In the Merry Old Man Of Oz'' # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 15 - If I Were King of the Forest # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 16 - Luan Very Sad # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 17 - Bad Wizard Killian # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 18 - The Haunted Forest # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 19 - The Mice Attack # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 20 - Queen Vexus' Castle/Charles Runs Away # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 21 - Townsvillains March # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 22 - Queen Vexus' Death # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 23 - Good Wizard Bones # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 24 - Luan Goodbye/Very Sad # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' # The Wizard of OZ 1939 Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used; * The Wizard of OZ 1939 Clips from Movies and Shows * The Loud House * The Loud House The Movie * Sym Bionic Titans * Legend Quest 2017 * Legend Quest 2019 * Spies in Disguise * Phineas and Ferb * Shark Tank * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb The Movie; Across the 2nd Dimension * Phineas and Ferb; Mission Marvel * Phineas and Ferb; Star Wars * Phineas and Ferb; The O.W.C.A. Files * The Fairly OddParents * The Fairly OddParents; Abra Catastrophe * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * The Fairly OddParents; Channel Chasers * The Fairly OddParents; School's Out the Musical * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2; When Nerds Collide * The Fairly OddParents; Fairy Idol * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3; The Jerkinators * The Fairly OddParents in Wishology * Daisy Town * Lucky Luke; The Ballad Of The Daltons * Lucky Luke Series * Go West * Welcome to the Wayne 2017 * Green Eggs and Ham 2019 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs The Series * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends; Destination Imagination * Samurai Jack * Robots * Steven Universe * Steven Universe The Movie * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The 7D * The Powerpuff Girls 2016 Gallery Parody Wiki - Luan Loud.png The King in Escape From Galaluna.png Bandicam 2019-12-13 22-58-37-766.jpg 003F2646-4125-40FF-83A4-06457A7957AE.jpeg Bandicam 2019-12-11 20-37-32-973.jpg ChannelChasersPt3-674.jpg 9dcfc6cf43669214c3df1095dbbd5637.png Bandicam 2019-12-12 14-21-15-749.jpg Sam-i-am-green-eggs-and-ham-76.4.jpg Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg Eduardo.png 820C2821-0205-4A45-BEC1-FFC1F7818715.jpeg Rodney Copperbottom's endearing grin.png Lapis-Lazuli-lapis-lazuli-steven-universe-40148077-2000-1719.png Ms-grunion-mr-peabody-sherman-16.jpg 314A0947-FC8F-4720-9DB4-E68C1C6458FB.jpeg Charles-the-loud-house-7.3.jpg Pop-pop-the-loud-house-9.39.jpg S3E02B Myrtle winks.png 34e077cacaa29b641b4e87007dd1407cabf338eb hq.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-03-23-14h26m24s978.jpg People from The 7D.png Weird people.png See Also * Journey Back to Oz [1972] Following Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:MLPCVTFQ